On Monday, Ashley and Gabriela decided to see how fast they could sprint 100 meters. They asked their friend Omar to time them with a stopwatch. After 6.02 minutes, Omar agreed to time the runners. Ashley sprinted first and ran 100 meters in 35.47 seconds. When it was Gabriela's turn, she sped off and completed the run in 25.72 seconds. How much faster was Gabriela than Ashley in seconds?
Explanation: To find how much faster Gabriela was than Ashley, we need to find the difference between their times in seconds. Ashley's time - Gabriela's time = difference in times. ${3}$ ${5}$ ${4}$ ${7}$ ${2}$ ${5}$ ${7}$ ${2}$ ${-\vphantom{0}}$ ${5}$ ${7}$ ${9}$ Gabriela was 9.75 seconds faster than Ashley.